1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a safety harness system for a two piece climbing tree stand typically used for hunting purposes. The harness system is designed to protect the tree climber from falling at all times when ascending, while hunting and when descending the tree using a two piece tree stand.
2. Description of Related Art
Two piece climbing tree stands are known in the art and include a first piece adapted to support a user's feet and a second piece including a seat for the user as the user waits for animals to appear. Such a system is disclosed by Yerger in U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,138. As disclosed by Yerger at the time of his invention a separate flexible belt was used that wrapped around the tree and was attached to a harness worn by the hunter. As explained by Yerger, the belt was prone to interfere with the movement of the two pieces of the tree stand as the user ascends or descends the tree. Yerger's solution was to provide a stiffening means to the belt and to releasably attach the stiffened belt to the upper portion of the tree stand using an attachment device such as a spring clamp. Yerger's strap can easily become disassociated with the tree stand and is cumbersome to attach to the tree stand especially in the dark as is the case when most hunters arrive at the tree stand and ascend the tree. Yerger removes his strap each time he disassembles the stand and must reassemble, normally in the dark, each time he assembles the tree stand, whereas according to the current invention, the safety strap is permanently attached and requires no assembly at the hunting site.